howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideous Zippleback
The Hideous Zippleback is a large, two-headed dragon. It is sly and surprising, but certain noises can confuse it and cause it to entangle its heads. Behavior The dragon has two personalities and two minds, one in each head, and one often argues with the other head over what to do. This dragon reminds some vikings of bickering siblings when they aren't running away from it. However, its two heads also give it a deadly weapon that is unique from any other dragon species. The head on the right side breathes a green, flammable gas while the left head uses an electrical spark in its mouth to ignite the gas, creating lethal explosions. By itself, the gas can make a human disorientated if inhaled. The Hideous Zippleback's spine has many bright red lobes that run down it. Occasionally the Zippleback will use these to hold its necks together, making it less intimidating. They have serrated fangs which they use to inject venom for predigestion. Its top teeth are much sharper and are all the same size, while its bottom teeth are very long and stick up above its jaw line. Appearance In the film, the Hideous Zippleback has two long serpentine heads with two yellow eyes, two straight horns, a nose horn & a mouth of sharp fangs. The left head has longer fangs on the bottom jaw. The right head has larger teeth near the the back of the bottom jaw. The long necks have curved spikes & has a yellowish, greenish skin. It can also be other colors as well. It's body is chubby, but has two small wings for in case, flying. It's arms & legs has four sliver claws for walking or for attack. The Zippleback has two long serpentine tails for flying or for attack. Movie In the film, Hiccup learns from Toothless that most dragons hate eels enough to actually fear them and uses this against a Zippleback to scare it back into its den during dragon training. At the end of the movie, a Hideous Zippleback (eventually named Barf and Belch) is flown by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Each head seems to agree with one twin. Description The official Website describes the Hideous Zippleback as follows: "Of all the dragons that inhabit our world, one of the most unusual and dangerous is the HIDEOUS ZIPPLEBACK. The Zippleback is one of the largest dragons you may ever encounter. It is unmistakable with its twin heads. The heads are distinct, with separate thoughts and different personalities. Like most dragons, Zipplebacks can fly, but their wings are small and they spend most of their time on the ground. Zipplebacks are solitary, preferring to hunt alone. They come out after sundown, prowling dark forests for victims. The attack of a Zippleback is like no other. Instead of breathing fire, a Zippleback makes explosions. One head BREATHES gas, and the other head LIGHTS it."How to Train Your Dragon Official Website - Hideous Zippleback Dragon Characters Section "This two-headed threat is the longest dragon and has the smallest wings & stubbiest legs.But the way it produces fire makes up for any physical drawbacks. While one head shoots out a flammable gas, the other ignites it with a spark -- allowing for attacks from long distances. “It is based more on a Siamese cat combined with a devious snakelike quality,” DeBlois says."'How to Train Your Dragon' takes flight - USA Today - Page 4 of 7 Gallery Dragons bod zippleback background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 02-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 04-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 01-1-.png Hiedous Zippleback Concept2.jpg Zippleback.jpg Hideous zippleback.jpg Dragons bod zipple portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1993.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-2103.jpg gyuk.jpeg Schrödinger's cat VS Buffy The cat.png KittyKittymeowmeow.png Trivia *Although the offical website states that the Hideous Zippleback is not effective in flight because of its small wings, during the young Vikings' counterattack against the Red Death in the movie, it is shown that the Zippleback is agile, fast, and effective at flying. However, during the battle, it is never shown to attack with its two-headed fireball attack, so it may not be able to fly and attack at the same time as its previous attacks were only shown being done when it had landed. *The Hideous Zippleback resembles Zmey Gorynych, the Slavic Dragon. *The Hideous Zippleback's two heads working together is based on the proverb, "Two heads are better than one". *It is shown in a training addition to How to Train your Dragon (film) that Hideous Zipplebacks (and other dragons) have a sense of humor; when a Hideous Zippleback attacks Ruffnut and Tuffnut while the two twins fight, the heads grin at each other as the twins continue to fight dangling from the Zippleback's mouths! *The Zippleback is usually greenish, but the McDonalds promo toy is blue. *The Zippleback's name is possibly derived from Zippo, a brand of lighter, which is fitting as one of the dragon's heads serves to light the gas produced by the other head. It could also be from zipper, as the dragon can link the spines on its neck together. *To train a Zippleback, you must feed both heads at once, then play with the dragon. References Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Fear class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with more than one head